Aimi Inoue
Aimi Inoue (愛美井の上, Aimi Inoue) is a Bishokuya and Chef that was abandoned by her parents and was adopted by Daisuke Inoue. With 17 years she have meet a boy with a history similar to hers and they quickly have become friends, the two started traveling together and shortly thereafter formed a combo. After 3 years, they got married and now live together. Once you've found Katsu she stopped wanting to find her family, because he gave her one. She is the Main Female Character, and of Grand. Aimi is also the Main Female Character of the Author's Main Storyline. Appearance Aimi Inoue is a young woman of average height. She has fair skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes, and long straight-blond hair reaching down to her hips with short bangs. Normally, she Combs some hair strands to form a wire as thick hanging in front of her face. While constantly considered very beautiful and attractive, her most notable physical characteristic is her well-endowed breasts. She also boasts a small waist with broad hips and a lean build well defined yet. She was also seen in a few times to wear your hair up in a ponytail, a white shirt under a Blue Coat and a Red skirt. Aimi loves cats and because of this her PJs have paw prints of cats everywhere. Normally, she is typically seen in a purple outift-spandex and other various articles of clothing or a sweater over her clothes. It was referred one time by her that she doesn't wear underwear at home. Although Aimi owns and uses underwear and lingerie for when she is with other people, she notoriously strip at home or in battle using only her clothes of lycra. She also constantly uses two red-hair clips, which were gifts from Katsu. She typically wears dresses or skirts with blouses or simple tops. As a teen Aimi was rather small, skinny and as practiced martial arts she wore normal clothes of martial arts. During a meeting she had with Katsu she wore a pink dress fair, tights and a little white coat. Personality Typically, Aimi is a very calm person, caring and always concerned for others, the fact that she's nice and love to help others were the main reasons for Katsu fell in love for her. Aimi was found alone when I was a baby and because of that she's never had a real childhood. The foster father of her caused her to train always what caused with she hadn't tapped his childhood and due to this she acts many times as a child. Katsu once said to his colleagues that Aimi has three completely different personality, the most common of all is calm, friendly, attentive and caring for others, this is the main personality of Aimi which is almost always shown. The second is his child's personality that is only seen by Katsu or close friends, that appears when she wants something. The last is the most frightening her personality, which is almost never seen, when nothing seems to be able to look that Aimi for her taking Katsu. Aimi is a very determined girl, confident and when put something on your head not to anyone or anything that you can get it out of your mind. Once mentioned that she is very Katsu more determined and confident than he in both battles and in everyday life. The only time the last personality of hers dropped was when an outlaw hurt Katsu. The anger of Aimi although almost never be seen is completely destructive and according Katsu she easily can defeat him. When she enters the State of complete rage Aimi loses total control of her actions, and when back to normal she doesn't remember what happened, the only person capable of calming her down is Katsu. Aimi is a very caring person who loves helping others, she shows very good with children, is quite experienced as a housewife and has great abilities as a Cook, she is said to be the perfect woman, the only thing that won't let her be the perfect woman is the fact that it is quite childish and sometimes be a child. Though Aimi remains a girl and as such she easily gets embarrassed when someone sees you naked or even if some part of his clothes be torn, the person she most embarrassed when this happens is not only for being the Katsu her husband but also because of being ashamed to sail, but never does anything to help her. History Aimi was abandoned at birth in a forest from the human world, during a couple of days she was not eating and drinking and when she was almost dead was found by Daisuke Inoue who saved and created as if it was his daughter. For 15 years she traveled all over the world to train martial arts with her adopted father, at the age of 13 years she saw for the first time a beast from the gourmet world right in front of her. On one travel with her adopted father she was kidnapped by some Bishokukai and one of them have implant Gourmet Cells in her body, she was save by her father. At 16 she left on her own adventure, to find out if he had any family in the world, one year after she found a boy with a story much like hers, so they decided to help each other. They traveled together across the globe in search of discovering the truth about the family of each. Three years have passed since the two met, they seem to have given up on looking for their families because they found each other, that they married and now live together. Power & Abilities Chef Skills Hunting Method Mixed Martial Arts (総合格闘技 Sougoukakutougi): During her trip, Aimi learned several different fighting styles, much like the fighting style of Katsu, Aimi unlike showed his own talent for martial arts, and because of this she has learned and mastered to perfection multiple styles. Some of the main styles of Aimi are, karate, Jujutsu, boxing, Chinese Kenpo among others. To make the style of Aimi even stronger, is joined to the fact that she has great flexibility and can perform movements of a professional gymnast. Offensive Moves Defensive Moves Physical Prowess *'Superhuman Strength': *'Superhuman Endurance': *'Superhuman Durability': *'Excessive Stamina': *'Superhuman Flexibility': Appetite Energy Appetite Energy(食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. Aimi has a great control over her appetite energy, and she can manifest it around her body creating an aura. In matter of energy control appetite, Aimi is much more skillful than Katsu, who coached most of his life to dominate. She shows to be able to focus the aura in just one spot of her body increasing the strength of the attack or creating a tougher defense. Relationships *'Katsu Ueda' Quote Trivia *She is based on Shijō Saikyō no Deshi character Furinju Miu. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Bishokuya Category:Chef Category:Human Category:Kaiga Kingdom Category:Martial Artist Category:Orphan Category:Combo